


Terushima Yuuji and One Time He Almost Brought Bad Luck on the Team

by suganii (feints)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED. WHY SO MANY TEAMS OWN THE SAME PAIR OF SHOES???, Inspired By a Reddit Thread, Johzenji are so awesome pls I lvoe them so much, Please don't take this seriously lmao I just want more Johzenji gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feints/pseuds/suganii
Summary: Terushima purchases a new pair of shoes. It makes the rest of the team go a bit nuts.For Day 4 of HQ Minor Teams Week: Johzenji.
Relationships: Terushima & Johzenji Volleyball Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: HQ Minor Teams Fanweek 2020





	Terushima Yuuji and One Time He Almost Brought Bad Luck on the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/haikyuu/comments/cl8rd1/players_shoes_database/evudx48/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf&context=3) Reddit thread. Special thanks to Nicini for her quick look through. Love ya, girl <3

Terushima loves his team, he really does. He wouldn’t be their Captain if he doesn’t (well, that and the fact that Coach and Okudake-san decided he was the only suitable one for the role, which, _yeahhh_ maybe not the best decision there), but there are days when he does wish he better understood them.

“Teruuuuuu,” Futamata is saying now, eyes glancing in the direction of Terushima’s feet in horror, “what the hell are you _wearing_?”

Even Tsuchiyu has paled. By now, most of his team have assembled except Numajiri and Higashiyama, their two perpetual latecomers. They’ve all gathered around Terushima like he’s a particularly interesting exhibit on display.

Terushima quickly checks downwards just to see that his shoes haven’t, in fact, somehow already gotten stains or, worse, gotten dog shit on them. It’s happened before, and it was _not_ pleasant.

Bobata bounds forward, stopping one or two hair’s breadth away from Terushima, and peering down at him with all the extra inches of height he has on him. Terushima resists the urge to squirm. “What?”

“Are you sick?” is Bobata’s considering question.

“What? No!” Terushima recoils a step or two, only to bump into Futamata who has now circled behind him and laid a hand on his forehead.

“He isn’t,” he confirms, and Terushima splutters, slapping his friend’s hand away gently.

“I just said that!”

“Yeah, but we needed to make sure,” Futamata shrugs, and glances once more down at Terushima’s shoes.

Terushima glances down too. “Is there something wrong with them?”

“Um, only everything?” Tsuchiyu’s voice has risen to a high shrill, and _oh_ , this is new. Something that Terushima isn’t in on? Terushima quirks an eyebrow now, a small smirk stealing onto his face.

“What? Is it the colour?”

He thought these new shoes went nicely with his jersey, you know, being a matched set and all. Maybe it’s a little too yellow, though.

But Tsuchiyu is shaking his head. So, not the colour then. Instead it’s-- “Teru, you broke the code!”

Okay, now Terushima is officially lost. “What code?”

“We’ve always worn the same shoes, Captain! Remember when we shopped for new ICS shoes our first Christmas?”

Terushima replays the memory in his mind back slowly, and yeah, they did buy their newest crop of shoes together. If he remembers correctly, it had been Tsuchiyu’s idea.

He still doesn’t get it though. “...I’m sorry, Tsucchi, you’ve lost me. What is your point?”

Bobata clicks his tongue at him in mock-disappointment while Futamata beside him knocks his shoulder roughly against Terushima’s. “Come on, you really don’t know?”

Terushima knocks his shoulder right back. “Don’t know what?”

“It’s tradition, Teru. Remember when Oedo-senpai wore black shoes during that one game in the Interhigh?”

Ah, yes, Terushima remembers that. It had been his first ever high school volleyball tournament. He honestly doesn’t recall much beyond being a little overwhelmed by how big the crowds had seemed and being antsy at having to stand on the sidelines. Hmm, that’s not what they’re getting at though, probably. Wait... “Oedo-senpai had an injury and needed to be subbed out, right?”

Now he recalls. Futamata had been subbed in as a relieving setter. That’d been pretty cool.

“Yes, Teru!” Futamata purrs, practically right in Terushima’s ear. He sounds a little over-excited to be bringing up an unfortunate incident like that. Terushima grins anyway. “Do you know why?”

“I think he broke his fingers?”

“No, no, no, Teru. Think _harder_.”

Terushima does, replaying their conversation over in his mind. What is he missing? Ah. “His black shoes?”

Bobata pitches forward and ruffles his hair. “Exactly, Captain. He was wearing a _different_ pair in that match, and it cost him.”

“Dearly,” Futamata adds, by now having draped himself all across Terushima’s side. He spares one more distasteful glance at Terushima’s shoes.

Terushima wants to laugh. He allows himself one chuckle before staring into Tsuchiyu’s eyes. Damn, those eyes feel like they’re staring into his soul. “So, what exactly do you guys want me to do about it? I threw away my last pair.”

Futamata turns his own blinking wide eyes at him. “You _what_?”

Terushima shrugs as well as he can with Futamata on his shoulder. “You were there, remember?” he says, a little reproachfully. He had actually really liked that pair; he’d bought them with the gift money Okudake-san sent him over for his birthday. He’d considered them his lucky shoes.

Tsuchiyu actually looks a little distressed, so Terushima slowly disentangles himself from Futamata, and Bobata who’s laid his elbow on top of Terushima’s head. He lifts his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Guys, come on. It’s not a big deal.”

“Unless you want to be cursed,” Izaka pipes up. He’d been standing silently beside Tsuchiyu all this time, and Terushima frowns at him for a second. Traitor.

“What’s going on?”

Thank _fuck_. Terushima whips his head around to meet Numajiri’s questioning gaze as he waltzes into the gym, and Terushima bounces toward him gratefully, the rest of his team on his tail as he does.

“ _Jiriiii_ , you’re here!” He throws himself into Numajiri’s chest, and Numajiri accepts his hug, circling his arms around him in return. Terushima buries his head onto Numajiri’s shoulder. “Please tell them my shoes are not cursed.”

“What?”

“They’re yellow,” Terushima explains from where he’s buried his head onto Numajiri’s shoulder. “They’re not cursed.”

“You don’t know that, _Captainnnnn_ ,” Bobata calls from behind him.

“Oedo-senpai wasn’t the only one, you know? There was also Yunohara-san during that one practice game with Aoba Johsai.”

“Please, stopppp,” Terushima whines. He has no desire to know any of this.

“Huh,” Numajiri’s voice rumbles through his chest, sending pleasant tingles up Terushima’s spine. See, this is why Numajiri is his favourite teammate.

“Save me, please,” Terushima says pitifully into his shoulder.

“Come on, Captain, you need to face the music! You can’t hide behind Jiri forever~”

Terushima answers by winding his arms tighter around Numajiri’s frame, and sticking his tongue out at the others behind him. “Make me,” he taunts.

“You know…” Numajiri says slowly just as Bobata and Futamata charge forward, making them stop in their tracks. “You could say that it was because they wore coloured shoes, but what if our senpai were cursed because they wore shoes that were just, different from everyone else’s?”

That gets them all thinking. Bobata actually rubs his chin thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers. “You know, you might be right, Jiri! Oi, Teru! You can get down now!”

Terushima hops slightly down from Numajiri’s hold, but keeps an arm around the other boy just in case. “So, what were you saying, Jiri?” he prompts.

“Why don't we all just buy the same pair then?”

Futamata splutters, but Izaka claps his hands together. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea! My shoes are just about worn through anyway.”

“No, that is a _terrible_ idea!” Futamata waves his arms in front of him frantically as he turns to face everyone. “Listen to what you’re suggesting! Are we really all going to be wearing pairs the same ugly shade as Teru’s?”

“Hey, I resent that,” Terushima interjects.

“Well, I like it,” Tsuchiyu pipes up, and Terushima perks his head. The little troublemaker better be for making him think he’d accidentally cursed his team.

“I’m fine with whatever,” Bobata says, earning a narrow-eyed glare from Futamata. He turns to Numajiri, his last hope, who says, cocking his head, “When do we go shopping?”

Futamata hangs his head in defeat, and Terushima’s heart, despite itself, goes out to him. He knows Futamata’s terrible taste in fashion can be such a burden. “Hey, Haru, it’s alright,” he says. “Listen, just for you, I’m going to be pitching in a little extra for ice cream. Sound good?”

Futamata pouts, before relenting, and wiping a tear from his eye as he does. “Yeah, that would be great, thanks.”

“Hell yes!” Bobata punches a fist in the air. “It’s about time we all got a little change of wardrobe anyway. White is _so_ overrated.”

Now _that?_ Terushima can agree with. All that’s left is to text Higashiyama, and they’d all be golden.

/

When, the next time Johzenji holds a practice match with another team nearby, and all of Johzenji march in with matching bright yellow Gel Saga shoes, Anabara merely sighs. At least they all got the same model. He can still recall poor Yunohara that one year...

**Author's Note:**

> [Shoes](https://wave.fr/en/asics-gel-saga-yellowblack-2013-2-25695) in question.
> 
> I want to give Johzenji the whole world.


End file.
